Interlocking siding, for example vinyl siding and the like, is a common exterior finish for various buildings. Vinyl siding typically comprises a profile representing two or three overlapping siding boards in appearance as a single integral panel. A hook is formed along a bottom edge of the panel opposite a nailing flange extending along the top edge of the panel. A plurality of apertures are provided in the nailing flange at spaced positions along the top edge. A channel or lock edge is formed along the top edge of the panel also, just below the nailing flange. The channel is arranged to matingly receive the hook at the bottom edge of a subsequently installed panel of similar configuration. Fasteners are mounted within the apertures in the nailing flanges of each subsequent row as the siding is mounted on the building.
For ease and speed of installation, it is common to use powered guns to insert the fasteners, for example nail guns or staple guns. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,937 and 6,393,711 describe examples of nailing guns including guides which are particularly suited for siding. When installing vinyl siding however use of staples is typically preferred to better control the depth of penetration of the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,380 to Nasiatka and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,193 to Meisner disclose attachments for staple guns in which a pair of laterally spaced projections are provided on the dispensing head of the staple gun for aligning the staples with the apertures in the nailing flange of the siding. In order to properly align the tool however one of the projections must be aligned with and received within one of the apertures in the nailing flange, representing a time consuming and awkward task for a user to do repetitively when installing vinyl siding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,917 to Krowl discloses an attachment for a staple gun for use with vinyl siding in which an elongate channel is provided in fixed relation to the body of the gun for sliding along a top edge of the channel in the siding receiving the hook of a subsequent panel. In this instance the moveable safety tip on the staple gun which normally requires being depressed against a surface to receive the dispensed staple therein is disengaged from use. Accordingly there is a considerable risk of injury when using the staple gun by the teachings of Krowl. Furthermore the channel is taught to be slid along the top edge of the channel in the siding so that the siding panel is accordingly urged downwardly into disengagement with the previous installed panel rather than encouraging a more snug engagement between the panels as they are subsequently installed.